


All He Ever Needs

by HideInPlainSight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boy!Sherlock, Daddy Kink, Daddy!John, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideInPlainSight/pseuds/HideInPlainSight
Summary: After too many days of not enough time alone together, Sherlock needs some love from his Daddy.*Characters are ADULTS engaged in sexual roleplay.





	All He Ever Needs

It’s an hour since they finished their tea and biscuits, and the rest of the long evening is all their own, with no dinner invitations, no case on, no on-call status at the surgery. They’re stretched out on the bed, undressed, finding their way back to each other after several days of no free time, no time to talk, or to touch, just no time at all. Sherlock is wrung out, has been extroverted and demanding and _pulled together_ for over a week. He needs. . .

“ _Mmm_. . .” a low hum against John’s three-day stubble, which burns his lips and chin as they kiss. John’s hand in the small of his back, just delicate fingertips pressing against the top of Sherlock’s bum, pulling him closer, in rhythm. Sherlock bares his throat and John licks, nips, murmurs.

“Sweet.” So quiet it is nearly nothing but breath against Sherlock’s jaw. “So sweet.”

Sherlock drags fingers across John’s chest, through the hair, coarse and fine at once, pale golden. He needs. . .

 _“Ah!”_ a whispered gasp as John gives Sherlock’s nipple a gentle pinch, pulls a bit, pinches harder.

“What would you like?” John asks, and already he is rampant, his cock thick and unyielding where it brushes Sherlock’s low belly. Sherlock needs, just today, right now, what he needs is. . .

“ _Mmm_. . _.Daddy_. . .”

John sighs a light groan. “Oh, sweetheart,” he breathes, and catches Sherlock’s chin and kisses him with heat, wide open, agreeing, a kiss to seal it. “Sit up and let’s have a look at you, my lovely boy,” John urges, slipping easily and without hesitation into his Daddy John role, and his boy Locky gives him a shy smile as he rearranges himself on the bed, knees and ankles pretzel-bent with one leg propped up so he can wrap his arms around and hug it, hiding himself a bit, resting his chin on his knee. “Lovely good boy,” Daddy says in his kindest voice, and he reaches for Locky’s ankle and strokes it a bit.

“You’re good, too, Daddy,” Locky tells him.

“Well thanks for that,” Daddy says, and laughs a little. “I do my best.” Daddy’s hand moves up and down Locky’s calf a bit, just petting him; Locky loves to be petted and his eyes close for a second even though he isn’t tired. “What are you thinking of, sweetheart?” Daddy asks him, and his hand slides down Locky’s thigh from his knee to his hip, then up again. Locky wriggles a little to unbend his legs and make room. Daddy’s touches are so nice, and he touches everywhere.

“Dunno,” Locky says, and shrugs.

“Toys?” Daddy offers. “Shall we get our toy box and you can pick one or two?”

Locky thinks this over. He loves the toy box but right now he only wants his Daddy. He wants more of Daddy’s touches—right now his finger is drawing little loopy designs all over Locky’s thigh and it tickles, but in the best way. When Locky pays attention to it, he goes all goosefleshy and gets a shiver that shakes him all through, which makes Daddy do that little laugh again, with his nice smile. “Tickles, does it?” Daddy asks, and switches to a brushing touch with the flat of his whole hand.

“I like it,” Locky tells him. He doesn’t mind a shiver sometimes.

“So?” Daddy reminds him he’s meant to be thinking about the toys he was offered.

“No toys,” Locky says, and he unwinds himself to lie on his side, and Daddy turns to face him. “I meant, no toys please. No thank you.”

“Oh, what a nice manners,” Daddy says, and rolls up so they are face to face. His hand slides slow all the way down Locky’s back from his shoulder, to his waist, and then over the curve of his bum, and Daddy lets his hand slip all over Locky’s cheek, gives it little squeezes, then harder ones that pull Locky closer. “Give Daddy a kiss, will you, my good boy?”

“ _Mm_ , yes please,” Locky says, and he’s feeling a bit soft and safe and his lips and tongue are getting lazy. _Yeths pleathse_.

Locky kisses sweetly at first, just little smacks like _:msk: :msk: :msk:_ against Daddy’s lips—“ _You’re scratchy, Daddy!” “Sorry, darling, I should’ve had a shave_ ”—but he ventures to lick Daddy’s lips a bit, and even presses the very tip of his tongue right between Daddy’s closed lips until they open, and there is the tip of his Daddy’s tongue, flickering back at him, and Locky shivers again.

“I love your precious kisses,” Daddy tells him, and his fingers are grippy again, near the middle of Locky’s bum, and when he squeezes Locky feels a tight pulling in his most private place, and Locky makes a little whiney sound behind his nose, then everything  goes soft again as Daddy lets go of his bottom and moves to touch a new spot. “Big boy, kissing Daddy with your tongue.”

“I like it,” Locky says, feeling shy even though he knows everything they do together is fine as long as they both feel good.

“Open your mouth, pretty boy,” Daddy says then, and his voice is a little growly and he grabs hard at Locky’s bottom, rubbing and grabbing all over. Locky lets his eyes close a little, and lets his mouth open a little, and Daddy kisses him in that very grown-up way, with his thick tongue pressed in and sweeping, licking Locky’s tongue, then catching Locky’s wet bottom lip between his teeth, sucking it, shoving in his tongue again. Daddy’s hand behind Locky’s head holds him still so he can’t pull away even though the kisses are very wet and Locky is losing his breath. Daddy’s hand on his bum is grabbing hard, pinching, and Locky knows he will have marks there later to remind him that he is his Daddy’s boy; even though it hurts a bit—just a bit, nothing like a spanking with Daddy’s hairbrush or the wooden spoon—Locky likes it because it feels good, and because he knows Daddy will be pleased to see the marks he’s left there, later on, long after they’ve finished playing.

They keep a green plastic bottle under the edge of Daddy’s pillow, full of minty-smelling slippy stuff that makes everything go easier, and Daddy takes it out, between kisses. Locky gets another kind of shiver, thinking about the ways they can use it, and how it feels.

“Tell me what you’d like,” Daddy says, and it’s his bossy voice he uses, the one that means Locky had better answer, or trouble might find him, and trouble is Daddy punishing him with hard smacks on his bottom, already smarting from pinches.

“Fingers,” is all Locky can say at first, because it’s hard to be brave about dirty talk sometimes, even with his Daddy, who says it’s all right and that big boys can use dirty words. Locky never gets in trouble for saying bad words, not even _very_ bad ones—his favourite ones—like _jizz_ , and _cock_ , and _fuck_. After a second’s hesitation to get up his nerve, Locky says, “Your fingers inside me, Daddy.” Then he remembers his manners and adds, “Please.” _Pleathse_.

“Will that make you feel good? You know Daddy only wants you to feel good.”

“Yes. Then after. . .” Locky gets very shy and his thumb finds its way to his mouth, just a bit, just at the corner.

“Tell me, sweetheart,” Daddy says, still bossy but a little kinder.

“ _Umm_. . .?” Locky makes a sound like he is thinking it over even though he knows what he wants. “Can I whisper it in your ear, Daddy?”

“All right.” Daddy turns his face a little and Locky digs his head into the pillow to get close to his ear. He whispers very quiet but he spills the words right out.

“I want you to fuck me, Daddy. I want to sit up on you and ride it.”

Daddy makes a big groan at this and grabs his bum and shakes it like he can tear off a chunk to take away and keep. Locky squirms because it hurts and feels good all at once. His willy is hard and very drippy and he wants to rub it up against Daddy’s big cock, or feel Daddy’s hand or mouth on it, anything at all.

“Can I touch myself?” Locky asks, and he sounds a bit whiney but he can’t help it. “I need to.”

“Not yet, darling. When Daddy says. Can you be a good boy and wait until Daddy says it’s time?”

Locky feels his lip go pouty but he bites it back into his mouth and nods his head.

“Say it.”

“Yes, Daddy. I’ll be good.”

“Good boy.” Daddy flips the cap on the bottle with a little click and pop, and pours out some of the slippy stuff onto his fingers. “Here, darling,” he says, and lies flat on his back. “Up you come, lie right up here on top. . .that’s it, knees wide.” Daddy’s hand on Locky’s back is nice and Locky feels safe even with his bum spread wide open because of his knees beside Daddy’s hips. He rests on Daddy’s strong chest and burrows his face in his Daddy’s neck, licking a little, kissing and sucking, nuzzling his nose and cheek against the rough whiskers. He whispers Daddy’s name again and again, and his willy is hot and leaking onto Daddy’s tummy but Locky won’t push or rub. He’ll try very hard not to. He must be good until Daddy says it’s time.

Daddy’s fingers are a little cold and very slimy when they touch Locky’s bottom, and he pulls Locky’s cheek away with his other hand, making everything go tight and stretched. “Take a breath,” Daddy tells him, “and when you blow it out, go slow and try to go all soft and melted everywhere, like a floppy soft toy.”

“Like Goggie?” Locky says, thinking of his stuffed dog with is soft and loose legs and long ears.

“Yes, very soft,” Daddy says. “All right, my big boy. Be brave.”

Locky feels the tips of his daddy’s fingers right against him, pressing and prodding at his most private place, and already he starts to think, _Open. . .open_. . .

He pulls in the deepest breath he can manage, and he feels Daddy do the same, and all their muscles squeeze tight while they hold it for a few seconds, and then Locky thinks, _Open_ , and starts to sigh out the breath. He goes heavy and limp onto his daddy’s chest, and the cold slimy feeling pushes _in_ —Daddy’s fingers—more than one—and it’s so, so much, and it burns, and Locky’s body wants to push Daddy’s fingers away but he keeps breathing out forever, _open, open_. . .

“Oww. . .” Locky whines against the pillow.

“I know, darling. Just wait and it will start to feel good.”

“I like it,” Locky says, because even though he doesn’t like it at the moment, he knows he will soon be feeling his daddy’s big cock in his bottom and that feels so good—hurts and feels good all at the same time—and Daddy makes lovely noises and says lovely things when Locky rocks his bum, or slides, or bounces. Only big brave boys can take a big cock inside them, and Locky is very brave and big. Sometimes.

Daddy starts to squirm his two fingers around, and Locky’s bottom wriggles, too, and he thinks about being soft and open for his strong Daddy, to please him, and Daddy starts to pump his fingers in and out and at last it does start to feel good. So slippy and hard, and when Locky looks at Daddy’s face, his daddy looks so handsome, with that very special kind of happy and excited way he looks when they are making each other feel good this way, their own special secret that is for the two of them and no one else.

“You are the most beautiful boy,” Daddy tells him, and kisses Locky’s neck. “You’re so eager. Rocking against me, naughty thing.”

Locky makes an embarrassed, apologetic noise. He knows he is meant to like it, and he does! he likes it _so much_! But when daddy says he’s naughty, Locky has to watch out because usually what comes next is that Daddy makes him get the hairbrush and gives him loud, hurting spankings. Locky’s bum is already sore from all the grabbing and pinching; he does not want heavy smacks on top of it.

“You’re all right, darling, don’t worry,” Daddy reassures him. “I’m just teasing. It’s the good kind of naughty.”

 _The good kind of naughty?_ Locky will have to ask about this later though, because now Daddy puts another of his fingers inside, and twists, and presses onto that spot inside that makes Locky’s whole body light up and sing, and he shivers again, this time very hard, and he can’t help but gasp, “Daddy!” and Daddy makes a growly sound that means he is very pleased, and very excited, and Locky wants what he wants and he wants it right away, so he says it, right out loud, not shy.

“Daddy, I want your big cock in me,” he complains, and starts to press himself up off his daddy’s chest. “Now,” he adds.

“Oh, yes, my good boy. We’re ready now, aren’t we?”

Daddy’s fingers slip away and it makes Locky feel  empty and he wants to be filled all the way up, so he wriggles and slides his knees on the bed until he’s where he wants to be, and Daddy  holds his prick so it stands up for him, and he holds Locky’s thigh tight and steady. He pushes up and Locky sinks down, and oh, but it’s so much more than even his three fingers were, all knotted up inside Locky’s bum and pushing in and out. Locky makes a deep, loud moan and braces himself on his daddy’s chest with both hands.

“You look so pretty, my lovely good boy,” Daddy tells him. “You feel so good inside. Look how hard you are for your daddy.”

Locky begins to move, sliding slow and shallow up and down, and his hole is burning again, just a little, and riding his daddy’s big prick is a little bit like scratching an itch. He makes noises about it; he can’t help himself. Nothing else in the whole world feels like being with Daddy just this way, how it hurts and feels good both at the same time.

“ _Ohhh_. . .” his daddy groans then, and Locky looks at his face to make sure he’s all right. Daddy grabs Locky in the fold where his thigh and belly meet, and starts to drag him up and pull him down, harder and deeper and faster. It feels so good and Locky’s willy is so hot and throbby, so hard.

“Can I touch it now, Daddy? Please?”

“Needy little thing,” Daddy says, and even though it sounds nice the way he says it, that is not an answer. Daddy holds him up a bit. “Stay,” he says, and then he starts rocking hard up into Locky’s bottom, and Locky’s legs start to shake, and his tummy muscles are burning from holding himself that way, but he does it because his daddy said so.

“I need to touch myself now,” Locky whines. “Please, Daddy, please let me.”

Daddy goes on jabbing his big cock up and up and up into Locky’s slippery hole, and he makes loud grunts each time.

“Tell me,” Daddy pants at him, “Tell me what you like.”

“I like the way you fuck me, Daddy. I love your big big prick. I like sitting up on it and feeling it fill up my hole.”

“Good boy,” Daddy grunts at him, and he grabs Locky’s wrist all of a sudden and shoves Locky’s hand up toward his mouth. “Suck it,” he says, and Locky is surprised to be told that—Daddy is always saying _No thumb, Sherlock, didn’t I say no thumb?_ , and then giving him ten smacks for sneaking it. “Go on, sweetheart, let me— _unh!—_ see you.”

Locky loves his thumb, and he smiles as he slips it between his lips, then closes down tight around it. It fits just right in his mouth and he closes his eyes.

Daddy’s hands loosen from around Locky’s hips, and Locky sinks down because his thighs are tired and shaking, but Daddy’s cock is so deep in him and feels so good. . .Locky starts to rock forward and back, his belly and shoulders following along, snaky, and he sucks and sucks his thumb—all of it, not just the tip like he sometimes does--and Daddy moves under him and his voice is very rocky and rough.

“ _Yes_ , sweetheart. _Oh_ , you look so pretty. _Oh_ , you good boy. _Oh_ , my sweetheart. _Oh_ , my pretty boy, _Oh. . . Oh!_ ”

Daddy’s whole body jumps and his back wants to bend, and the insides of Locky’s bottom suddenly feel fuller and more slippery than ever, and very warm.

“Daddy. . .” Locky moans around his thumb.

Daddy’s hands grab Locky’s bum cheeks again and press him up and away, and he holds tight and shoves and pulls, and slides down the bed until his shoulders are between Lockys’ thighs. Locky falls forward to brace himself up on his hands.

“Use my mouth, sweetheart. You’ve been waiting a long time. Give Daddy’s throat a good fucking, my big boy. I want you to feel so g—”

Locky’s willy is so hard and burning, and Daddy takes it right down his mouth, all hot and wet, and Locky pushes, pushes, pushes, and Daddy holds his thighs, and his hips, digs his fingers into Locky’s bottom—he will have bruises on bruises for days to come—and then Daddy hauls back and smacks his bum, and it _hurts_! Locky has to pause for breath, gasping, with tears springing to his eyes, but his daddy strokes a hand softly over the spot where he spanked, and Locky goes back to pushing his willy down Daddy’s hot mouth, it feels so good, _so good_ inside Daddy’s mouth, so hot and tight.

Daddy smacks him again, three hard spanks all in the same place, and Locky cries out at the shock of pain, and his willy comes out from between Daddy’s lips for a second. Daddy licks him with a swirling tongue, moaning and humming as if Locky is just the yummiest thing, and now that Locky’s found his tongue and lips again, he fucks down fast into Daddy’s mouth because he feels so hot, so hot, and he wants it all to come out, right into his daddy’s hot mouth, right all over his face and chin, all sticking in his scratchy whiskers. . .

“Oh! Oh, Daddy, _mmm._ . .” Daddy gives Locky’s burning-hot bottom a rapid-fire flurry of smacks, loud and heavy, and Locky’s willy goes so thick and hard, and he jizzes over his Daddy’s tongue and lips, moaning and whining and with his arms getting weak and wobbly beneath him. When Locky feels the hot waves draining away, he slumps heavily onto his side on the bed, and he finds his thumb even though he’s breathing so hard he can’t really close his mouth around it to suck.

Daddy moves up on the bed and kisses him, even around his thumb, his tongue slipping and sliding over and around it to find Locky’s tongue. Daddy’s mouth tastes salty-sour because of Locky’s jizz. Locky likes it even though it’s nasty.

“Oh, my darling, precious boy,” Daddy coos, and he slides his fingertips over the hot skin of Locky’s beaten bottom. “You are so good for your daddy, Locky, sweetheart. Do you know how good you make me feel?”

Locky thinks he does. Daddy makes him feel so good he thinks he will burst and the ghost inside him will float up to the sky, all the while burning and throbbing, that feeling like _I need. . .I need_. . .and then that second when everything changes and the need is filled up and all Locky wants to do then is for his Daddy to hold him and touch his hair while he goes asleep. If he makes his daddy feel that way. . .well, then, he must be a good boy, after all.

“I love you, sweetheart. I’m so lucky to be your daddy. You are the very, very best boy there is.”

Around his thumb, Locky says, “Love you, Daddy.” He wants to have a rest. “Sleepy,” he says then. _Sthleepy_.

“I’ll clean you up a bit—very warm and gentle, I promise—and we’ll have a little nap together? There’s still the whole evening ahead with nothing to do, but we probably shouldn’t sleep it away.”

Locky nods, and his eyes are already closing. He feels Daddy moving to get up from the bed, and then the wardrobe door clicks open and in another moment there is soft, sweet-smelling fur beneath Locky’s chin; Daddy has fetched out Goggie the doggie for him to snuggle. Locky buries his nose deep into the soft fluff and he feels all filled up with his daddy’s love, and that is all he ever needs.


End file.
